


Friends Protect People

by apliddell



Series: I Know You For Real [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Johnlock, Reichenbach, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Fix, dialogue only, reichenbach alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: Any truth is better than uncertainty.





	Friends Protect People

“John.”  
“Sherlock? Where are you? I’m coming to you.”  
“No! John, stop right there, right where you are and don’t move. I’m on the roof. Do you see me?”  
“Yeah. I see you. What’s going on?”  
“Listen, John, there’s hardly any time to explain, and I’m too selfish to betray you, even if it gives you a better chance. I can’t let you think. Well. There’s no time for that now. What you’re about to see isn’t real. Say ‘you don’t have to do this’ if you understand.”  
“You don’t have to do this.”  
“Good.”  
“Sherlock, what’s going on?”  
“It’s a trick John, it’s a magic trick, and you’ve got to be my misdirection. Sometimes the only way to live is to die, do you see?”  
“No! What are you talking about?”  
“I’m sorry I’m sorry. I know I’m not. Can’t think. Christ. Moriarty’s dead.”  
“He’s dead? Then it’s over? What happened? Are the police coming? Sherlock, did you. What happened?”  
“There’s no time now. I’m sorry, John. I’m so sorry. You. You’re a hostage again. I’ve got to jump.”  
“Sherlock, no! No, don’t do this! We can figure this o-”  
“John, I know. Please, we don’t have time. Listen to me. No, there’s no way out. Not from here. I’ve got no time. I. I’m not going to die, but everyone will think I have and you. I’m so sorry, John. You have to help make them think it. Can you do that for me? John? Can you help me? Can you do that for me?”  
“I. Yeah. Yes, of course I’ll help you. Anything. Tell me what to do.”  
“Do what you would do, if we hadn’t spoken. You've got to. Mourn.”  
“What? How can I do that?”  
“John, you’ve got to try. Please. Can you do that for me?”  
“Anything, anything.”  
“Okay. All right. I knew you wouldn’t fail me, my John. You’ve never failed me. John, I. It’s time. I’m sorry. I’ve got to go. Don’t. Don’t watch, all right? You’ll have nightmares. Look away.”  
“I’m not going to do that, Sherlock.”  
“I. I’m sorry. I love you.”  
“Sherlock, please don’t do this. It doesn’t matter if you solved the crimes; I don’t care about that. Come down, and we can help you. Please. Don’t do this.”  
“Thank you, John. I. I will see you again. Some day.”  
“Don’t jump, Sherlock, please. Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me alone again.”  
“Goodbye, John.”  
“SHERLOCK!”


End file.
